Tomba
Tomba the Wistful Snowtot is a common Moshling in the Snowies set. They are a glum snowman with blue gloves and a hat. Tomba is made out of ice and snow and can melt in the harsh heat. Combination Biography Feeling chilly? There must be a Wistful Snowtot nearby because these frosty little Moshlings are made of ice, snow and stuff we don't know. As their name suggests, they're usually glum - hardly surprising when adominable critters are always kicking them to bits. Worse still, they can only smell carrots. Heartbrrr-eaking! Not so long ago I met a few Snowtots on the set of a Twistmas video they were appearing in. It was a far cry from my first encounter with these chilly chappies - I slipped on a frozen puddle of Snowtot tears whilst exploring the ChillyBot State Park. Ouch! Mini Bio Feeling chilly? There must be a Wistful Snowtot nearby because these frosty little Moshlings are made of ice, snow and stuff we don't know. As their name suggests, they're usually glum - hardly surprising when adominable critters are always kicking them to bits. Worse still, they can only smell carrots. Heartbrrr-eaking! Character Encyclopedia Main The chilly Wistful Snowtots live on Mount Sillimanjaro, but sometimes migrate to the Frostipop Glacier to compete in curling championships. Frosty and fragile, poor Snowtots like Tomba are always being kicked apart by abominable creatures, and having their noses nibbled by Funny Bunnies! Sad Snowtots Made of ice, snow and stuff we don't know, Wistful Snowtots are shy, melancholy and constantly glum. That is probably because they're always struggling to stay cool, listening to sad songs or being smashed to snowball-sized pieces! Snow alone ''' The Super Moshis came across poor Tomba's head while on a mission on Mount Sillimanjaro. Thankfully, they soon reunited Tomba's head with its body - and the Snowie was complete again! '''Data File Moshling type: Snowies Species: Wistful Snowtot Habitat: Mount Sillimanjaro Snowie buddies: Wooly, Leo, Gracie Notes * Droopy bobble hat. * Head loosely fixed to body. * Carrot nose often proves too tempting for hungry Bunnies! The Official Collectable Figures Guide Wintery, wistful Snowtots are usually found chilling out on Mount Sillimanjaro, but when they get fed up with the funny bunnies nibbling their noses they sometimes migrate to the Frostipop Glaciers (to go curling). You may not be surprised to learn that these moping Moshlings are not fond of central heating, but singing sad songs sometimes helps to cool them back down. Habitat On Mount Sillimanjaro but they sometimes migrate (to go curling) on the Frostipop Glacier. Traits Personality Frosty, shy and melancholy. Likes Droopy beanies and sad songs. Dislikes Funny Bunnies (they nibble noses) and central heating. Trivia *Tomba was the first Moshling to be released from the Snowies Moshling set. Gallery In-Game Tomba1.png Tomba2.png Tomba3.png Tomba4.png Tomba5.png Tomba6.png Tomba7.png Tomba8.png Tomba9.png Tomba10.png Tomba11.png Tomba12.png Tomba13.png Tomba14.png Tomba15.png Tomba16.png Tomba17.png Tomba18.png Tomba19.png Figures Tomba figure normal.jpg Tomba figure gold.jpg Collector card s4 tomba.png Countdown card s4 tomba.jpg Other Tomba plush carte blanche.jpg Tomba_Twilight_Doodle.png|Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories TombaWildWest.png Category:Snowies Category:Mission Moshlings Category:Common Moshlings Category:Moshlings